His Promise
by JEFangirl18
Summary: It's snowing and Machi wonders if the president really keeps his promises. Told in Machi's PoV. Please review. My first Machi/Yuki fic.


His Promise

This is a one-shot-thingy and is told in Machi's POV the whole time.

* * *

I woke up to snow piling outside. I hated that.

Not only was sonw perfect, it also made my apartment freezing. I got up to hear the people working on the hearter. Great now I'm gonna freeze to death. Then I rembered I had school today, great. More fun. Now I got up and got to ready.

By the time I was out the door the people weren't even close to having it done. So I have to Look forward to coming home, when it's extremly cold outside and inside, yay.

Thank god I have student council, maybe it'll be warm when I get home after all. I wonder if he'll rember his promise. I doubt it, why did I even think of that. I'm not that important to rember a little promise like that.

X After School in the student council roomX

The student council was "lively" as usual. Manabe and Kimi were that the janitors should keep this room warm because we're in here and we desirive "specail attention". The window was left open overnight and snow was all over the ground and the papers where wet, and the dry ones were everywhere. Nao was telling them to shut-up and work on cleaning up the room, while Yuki was explaining to them that they had the _whole school_ to clean, and that we don't deserve special treatment. I was just standing around, because I couldnt help. When i tried, I just lost control and ripping papers and shove anything I could get my hands on in the snow.

"We shouldn't have to clean this up. Manabe said, still not helping. Lazy idiot.

"Yeah. Kimi thinks people who left the window open should have to clean this up. Kimi said, I think she just doesn't want to get dirty and all wet, probly has a date after this.

"Well, that wouldn't work because technally you guys left it open." Yuki said, reminding them. Finally someone rembers who the idiots are to blame for this.

"It doesn't matter who left it open. JUST START CLEANING!" Nao yelled. For someone only in their first year, he sure can get mad and stressed easily.

"Oi. Keep it down chibi-suke." my stupid half-brother said hitting him like he usually does. "And its the custodians fault they should have to check the window." Maybe they thought that we smart enough to close it before we left.

"Just start cleaning Manabe-san. And don't try to avoid it with another arrgument. You too Kimi." Yuki said picking up some papers that were still dry. Amazingly.

"But Kimi has a date.", how did I know, " Kimi has to leave to start getting ready. Please have fun cleaning without Kimi." Then Miss "The world revovles around me" left to go get ready for her date.

"The student council comes first, she should already know that. Manabe-san! Hurry-up and start cleaning." Nao said grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it outside. Shouldn't he look down before he does that? Ah well, he gets beat-up for not looking, not my fault.

"Why? Machi's not cleaning. Why not make her?" He whinned. How the hell can we even be half way related? Now he was pointing to me.

"Did you not see what she did when she _tried_ to help!? She recks things only!" Nao said. He was talking like I wasn't in the room.

"Who says I wouldn't destroy things?" Manabe said, like he's threating to do so. Like he could.

"Stop acting like an idiot and just start clean. Now!" Yuki said. I guess he was getting annoyed with him, I wonder if anyone doesn't.

A half an hour, and turning the idea of a snow ball fight down five times, later the room was clean. The room was done with the snow covered floor. It was so clean and spotless and...perfect. I was trying to stop my self but I couldn't do so. I knocked over the papers that were drying. The floor was wet, so I ruined them.

"Kuragi-san! What do you think your doing!?" Nao yelled. I knew I was gonna have to stay back, since it was time to leave, and clean the mess. "Since you knocked them over your gonna haveto clean it!" Then he left. Now I understand why Kakeru hits him, he's annoying and is weird.

While I was cleaning I was mentally punishing myself. I actually thought that Yuki would rember his promise. I had hope that he would rember something that he did for me. I just tortured myself while I was cleaning, because I had hope. Damn hope.

I was done a couple minutes later, just in time, because the gates were about to close. Stupid Nao. Then I saw someone waiting at the gates. Probly someones boyfriend. So I was gonna walk right passed him, then I saw it was Yuki. Why was he there? I just walked up to him, and was gonna turn away but he walked in frount of me.

"Hey, Machi." he said. He must be waiting for that Tohru Honda person.

"...Why are you here, president-san?" I asked. Waiting for him to say, "Waiting for Honda-san.", but he didn't say that.

"Its snowing." he said. Well, good observation Yuki, now what color is the sky? "Did you forget my promise?" he asked, looking confused.

What? He rembered? Why the hell didn't he say so eariler!? Of corse thats what I thought, but what came out was, "...No. Thought you did?" Hell, I'm being honest here.

"No. I always keep my promises. Especially ones to you." he said, turing on the princly charm.

"Thats so cheesy." I said, amazed it came out.

"Well, then, shall we walk in the snoe together?"he asked, being as cheesy as ever and holding out his hand.

"...Sure." I said as we walked in a random direction. Thats safe.

"And Machi, I don't forget anything." he said as he whispered in my ear.

"I'll rember that next time, president-san." I said, hiding my blush.

* * *

Okay, I would like reviews on my first _happy ending_ one-shot thing.


End file.
